tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gander
Gander is a PRL Sniper freak made by wikia user and starter GMODder, Mimicry Legends. His idle theme is SAS 4: Zombie Assault - Title Screen His battle theme is SAS 4: Zombie Assault - Boss Theme Appearance Gander is seen wearing the Carious Chameleon, the Hallowed Headcase, the Brim-Full of Bullets, the Itsy Bitsy Spyer and the Toowoomba Tunic. Origins Gander was a PRL Sniper who once worked on Snowplow, and was killed by a YLW Heavy while on work. A spirit desperate for someone to revive came across Gander and feeling as it was his moment, revived him. But the revive of Gander went terribly wrong, and turned Gander into a zombie while also giving him a dangerously new persona. The spirit's last words he heard were "You were supposed to gander, not fear..." Gander them met with the shaman that would eventually become Death Wish, due to his obedience, rewarded him with his highest desire, Gander went down to a hidden shaman society where he killed the leader as the city went up in ashes, the two monsters went their own ways after the desire was done. Gander now wanders, unsure of what to expect in the TF2 Freak World, as he stumbles from place to place. He ran into Game Changer and managed to overpowered him as he retreated and also found the YLW Heavy, now The Prohibiter and they fought until Gander beat him and now has a major rivalry with the Heavy. Behaviour and Personality Gander is a dangerous zombie to be messed with, he is erratic as hell and only intends to ruin other's life, laughing cruelly as one's demise happens. Gander will find a freak or mercenary and walk up to them, get their attention and grabs the nearest object within radius and say to them to gander at said object, if one refuses, reacts with violence or simply says no, Gander's voice will change, almost to demonic standards and force them to gander, striking them with fear and usually abiding to his orders but if they did something else than gander, Gander will grab them, quote their mistake and then brutally murder them, cackling while doing so. Powers and Abilities Gander is slightly powerful at the most, able to compete with the moderate bunch of freaks. This includes: * Insentience: Gander is undead, meaning he can take slight defence from melee weapons and guns. * '''Enhanced Muscle Movement and Bone Hardening: '''If Gander is to fight a freak who could overpower him with quick success, Gander can increase his muscle movement and harden his bones, giving his a slight chance to go toe to toe with the freak. * '''The Gander-Nation: '''If one was to anger Gander, or simply injure him to the point of death, Gander will emit purple sparks as the object he was holding before e.g a bottle, shotgun, kukri, enlarges and duplicates itself around the person. The victim will usually scream as their mind blackens, as only the image of the object will implant itself into the victim's brain as the mind goes into endless limbo with only the particular object in their mind. * '''Karate Skills: '''Gander is skilled in martial arts and can block damage and hit enemies. Where he learned this is unknown * '''Expertise with melee: '''Gander is an expert at melee weapons, and can even turn a wooden plank into a weapon of his use as he fights an enemy. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''His senses have heightened itself to the point that even making a slight sound can alarm him and cause him to investigate, his eyesight now can see freaks normally in the dark as he can't go in direct sunlight. * '''Puss Acid: '''If Gander is to go down due to sunlight or defeat, he has an alternative way of finishing his victims, Gander will start to bloat with puss and keep going to the point of when Gander will overload and burst resulting in instant death. Unluckily, if one were in it's radius, they would suffer symptoms like amnesia, moderate coughing and wheezing, sweating, multiple amounts of puss-filled spots and will eventually die. Faults and Weaknesses Gander can't see through goggles, so Pyros and Engineers can negate not looking at Gander's object. If one would respond with obedience, Gander will walk away from the person. Light can blister and damage Gander, so if one could hold until sunlight appears, Gander will retreat to a dark place where he can be finished off. Freaks like Painis Cupcake, Polite Spy, Seeman or Piss Cakehole could manage to finish Gander off easily. Gander can not resist blast damage and can be moderately damaged by explosives. Spiritual freaks can surprise Gander as they normally make no sound and Gander is more of an expert in melee, so ranged weapons could finish him and melee weapons can still damage and kill Gander, although they will have a harder time doing this. Trivia * Gander is Mimicry's first attempt at a Lightning Bruiser. * Gander's weakness of light and him exploding and the several symptoms the victim face are inspired by Charles Higson's "The Enemy" series. * Gander can be seen as hypocritical, people can't touch his things but Gander can touch whatever he wants, normally The Prohibiter's things. Category:PRL Team Category:Snipers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Butchers Category:Berserkers Category:Undead Category:Magicians Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality-warpers Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Abominations